1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wash systems, and more particularly, to a system for washing a sensor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of chemical analyses such as biological assays are used to detect the presence and/or amount of one or more compounds in a sample. The analyses often make use of a sensor structure that includes one or more electrodes positioned on a substrate. During the analyses, one or more solutions are applied to the sensor such that one or more compounds within these solutions become bound to the sensor and/or to other compounds that are already bound to the sensor. Compounds that do not bind to the sensor or weakly bind to the sensor can reduce the reliability of these analyses. As a result, it is often desirable to use a wash to remove unbound or weakly bound compounds from the sensor.
In these wash steps, it is often difficult to achieve uniform washing of a single sensor and reproducible washing of different sensors. This lack of uniformity and reproducibility significantly reduces the quality of results that can be achieved with these analyses. Accordingly, there is a need for a wash that is suitable for use with chemical analysis.